A Summer to Remember
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Christian Novelli is a depressed teenager with little options left to help him recover. When his mother suggests him going to away for the summer, he hates the idea, but after meeting some people, he may end up changing his mind. This fanfic will include the ships...Phan, Shoey, Troyler, and LushLaws. You will also see lots of other YouTubers ! Enjoy. xx


**I literally have not been on this site in forever oh my gosh. **

**I usually don't write YouTube fanfiction, but I've been obsessed lately and this was created as a result.**

**The story is in Christian Novelli's POV, but there are a ton of other YouTubers in this !**

**Some main ones you will see...VeeOneEye, Patty Walters, Luke Cutforth, Dan and Phil, Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, Craig Dillon, Troye Sivan, Tyler Oakley, etc. **

**Keep in mind, this all takes place before they are YouTube stars. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**

I sat silently in the back of my mother's car, twiddling with my thumbs nervously. Trying to calm myself, I took a deep breath and focused my attention to the outside. I glared out the window and hoped that I could've been surrounded by all the beautiful nature we passed and not on my way to my new residence for the summer. I missed my real home already and I hadn't even been away for a day yet. During that time, I'm sure you can imagine I had a lot of time to think. Despite it, I still couldn't figure why my mom thought it'd be a good idea to send me away. She found this camp or sorts and tried her best to play it up as the best thing ever; it certainly was not. If she truly wanted me to be happy, she'd let me stay home by myself.

"We're almost here, sweetheart." She grinned.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I realized I didn't have it in me. Pleading for her to bring me home wasn't going to work. It didn't work an hour ago, it didn't work a day ago, it didn't work a month ago…it wasn't going to work now. Instead, I just nodded and smiled softly, clutching my suitcase to my chest. A tiny part in the back of my mind told me that maybe I'd like it there, but more of my brain outnumbered the positivity and made me dread the entire experience. I soon found myself imagining all the worst scenarios. What if everyone hated me? What if they were mean to me? What if I got lost? What if I got attacked by a bear? Okay…maybe the last one was a bit of an exaggeration, but the others seemed oh-so real that it made me sick.

"Can…can you pull over, mom?" I mumbled. It felt as if the car was closing in on me the more that I let my thoughts wander and grow. I needed fresh air.

"Sure. Are you okay?" She glared at me and dragged the car to the side of the road.

I opened my door and peeked my head out, gasping in as much air as I could. I felt slightly better afterwards. The thought of another three hours in a tiny, cramped car still didn't appear to be pleasant, though.

"Yeah, fine, mom." I answered once I had gotten back inside.

She shot me a glance and didn't drive any further, "Positive?"

I groaned mentally and nodded, "Yes mom. I'm fine." It was exhausting to be bugged by her constantly, so I guess that's one thing I can look forward to this summer. No mom.

You see, about a month ago, her and I changed. We were close for mostly all of my life, and we still are now, but I feel like she views me differently. I started to fill in a notebook with poetry when I first became depressed; it was the best way for me to express how I felt. When my mom found it, though, she immediately became concerned. She started checking in on me and taking away things of mine. She hid anything that she thought could be dangerous and she took away my iPod because she feared my music taste was influencing the sadness. What bothers me the most is through all of this, she never bothered to ask what really was going on.

I can't blame her for being worried, I really can't. Depression runs in our family and I know she just wants to protect me from that. I just wish she did a better job at it. I guess she figured that getting me support would rid me of the problem. She wouldn't listen when I told her otherwise, which frustrated me. If I didn't have depression in this camp, I'd have anxiety from all the people. It was a lose-lose situation. Also, the thought of being away from her for all summer didn't seem pleasant either. I guess you can call me a baby; I hate being away from my mom for too long.

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes next, my mother and another lady had been towering over me. Also, we were now in a gravel parking lot. The woman next to my mom was on the shorter side and had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Despite how outdoorsy the whole space was, she wore a nice, pink polka-dotted dress and white flats. I liked her hair lots, the tips were dyed pink. I grinned at her and grabbed my suitcase out from the car.

"Hello. I'm Christian." I smiled a bit, my eyes soon glancing down at my feet. She was so unintimidating, yet I still feared she'd judge or ridicule me.

"I'm Louise; it's nice to meet you." She beamed back.

My mom left moments later, but not after giving me a big kiss on the cheek where everyone who had been sitting outside could see. To top it off she called out, "Love you, baby boy!" while driving away. My face became bright red but Louise only chuckled a bit and led me to my cabin. Apparently I'd be sharing with three other guys. Whoopie. If you didn't catch that, I'm being sarcastic. I'm never going to have alone time here, now am I?

"Everyone here is super friendly, I assure you that." Louise explained, "And if they are not, you tell me or any of the other administration so we can stop the issue, okay?"

I nodded, not wanting to expand much on the topic.

"You're the first new person in a while, so I'm sure you'll get lots of attention." She joked and laughed again. I laughed as well, though I didn't find it too funny. The last thing I wanted was for all eyes to be on me.

I hate to say it, but I drowned her out for the last few minutes before arriving at my cabin. I wanted to listen, but I was too nervous. I was seconds away from meeting my new roommates. Scary! At least the cabins looked nice, though. They stood tall and were made of dark wood; some logs were worn down and it made the whole place come across as vintage or as if it were pulled from a story book.

The door to my cabin swung open before I had a chance to knock. Standing in the door way was probably the oddest thing I've ever seen. A rather tall and lanky boy whose hair could've made him look like a bobble head. His thick mane was dyed blue and teased up high. It was a shocker at first but made me smile short after. Very rad. Behind him there were two other males; one with blonde hair and the other with ginger hair. They waved, so I waved back. I failed to make eye contact, though. Not looking when I talk is probably my worst habit.

"Hey! I'm Jason, are you the new guy?"

I nodded, "Y-Yes. That's me."

"What's your name?" The ginger asked, "I'm Luke." He then pointed to his friend, "And this is Patty."

"I'm C-Christian." I tried my hardest to force a convincing smile and look friendly. They must've bought it, because within the blink of an eye Jason had engulfed me into a hug. I laughed nervously and peered at Patty and Luke. They shook their heads, chuckling as well.

"He's crazy." Patty warned in a joking tone.

"I…I can tell." I giggled back. At least no one here was too stuck up. I want to say I like it, but I don't want to get my hopes up too soon either. I guess with time, I'll figure it out.

**I'll update soon. n_n**

**xoxo**

**~Emilie **


End file.
